


Vienna

by cadkitten



Category: ADAMS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Hand Jobs, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things happen in mid-March in Vienna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Prompts: chastity device for Adam, BDSM related things.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "最終電車" by Plastic Tree

Vienna was certainly something of an exciting beast this time of the year. It was early in March and the weather outside still chilly, though the news kept telling them that it was colder in the rest of Austria and that, perhaps, they should be lucky they were in the milder areas. Shota flicked off the television set and tossed the remote on the dresser, yawning and leaning back with a sigh.

Beside him, Adam was dozing, just barely in and out of sleep. The combination of their current tour and the jetlag was obviously getting to the smaller man and honestly, Shota couldn't blame him in the least. He eased himself down and turned on his side, pressing his body up against Adam's behind, nuzzling in and licking up his neck gently. Adam shifted slightly and Shota slid his hand down over the front of the other's pants, grasping lightly at the plastic device that held the other man's cock trapped inside. He'd put it on him last night in Munich just before he'd turned Adam over and fucked him into the mattress.

The blonde grunted, blinking himself awake and then whimpering when he felt what the other was doing to him. Instantly his body responded to Shota's touches and his hips pushed up toward the other's wandering fingers. There were a few seconds of desperate sounds and bucking hips before Adam stilled, a choked sound leaving his lips as his rapidly hardening cock found it was trapped in the confines of the device. His hand hit the mattress hard as he bucked back toward Shota, as if looking for something... anything... to give him even part of what he wanted right then.

"You're gorgeous when you're desperate like this, you know that?" Shota murmured quietly, his lips grazing over the other's neck and then tugging at his earlobe. His tongue flickered out along the shell of the other's ear as he slid his hand around to the other man's side and then up... up... and along his arm, raising it up. He moved his lips to leave a damp trail along his arm and shoulder, then down. Arousal surged through him as he pressed his lips against the slight dip just to the side of his pectoral muscle. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of his lover, his hips rushing toward the other, his free hand holding him in place as he rutted against his ass.

Adam's breath hitched as Shota nuzzled into him in such a manner, his body attempting to respond again, causing another cry of frustration to leave him as his cock expanded enough to hit the plastic blocking it. It grew painful enough that his hips jerked a few times and he finally reached down to attempt to yank at the device, failing completely at getting it to do anything but hurt him more. "I can't... I can't stand it, please," he hissed out. 

Shota chuckled against the fragrant skin he was currently still lapping at. Finally, he nipped lightly and released him, backing away as he turned him over, yanked his pants off, and then slid between his legs. Two damp fingers thrust into Adam's body, causing the other to cry out, his body arching up from the bed. Even as he worked, he just watched the other's cock, trapped in that delightful clear plastic cage. He'd grow aroused enough to start getting hard, lengthen to fill the hard plastic, and then whine in pain before his body finally gave up a minute later, his dick going slack again. Three times he let the process repeat itself before he began repeatedly thrusting his fingers right against the other's prostate, rubbing and pressing as diligently as he could.

Adam cried out, shoving his face into the pillow he'd been clinging to and pressing back toward his lover. It all felt so good, but he was still absolutely dying in the cock department and all he wanted was to be freed from the device in any manner he could possibly manage. The other's thrusts against his prostate made him even more aroused than he'd started out and before long, he was trembling, barely able to catch his breath as he stiffened. A few more good plunges of Shota's fingers and then Adam was gasping as cum began to dribble from his flaccid length, slowly sliding from the slit in the tip of the cage. 

Shota worked him until he was sure Adam was going to kill him if he didn't stop. Finally, he let him go and then reached around, freeing him of the chastity device, his lips pressing against the other's neck. He shifted forward, holding onto Adam's hip as he positioned his cock and then thrust forward abruptly, seating himself fully within the other's tight hole. He brought one leg up over Adam's own and began to move, his thrusts hard and fast as his hand grasped the smaller man's dick. He started jacking him off as he nipped at the skin of his neck, breathing out a soft, "We were so close to this position on the last photoshoot... every time you see that picture set I want you to think of this... of what I've done to you today."

That seemed to push Adam over the edge and a moment later, he was bucking his hips as spurt after spurt of his cum shot out over the sheets in front of him, his body clenching around Shota's cock. The taller man moved faster, groaning loudly as he went after him in a nearly rabid fashion. "Oh my god," he released just moments before he stilled, his cock pulsing deep inside Adam's body, filling him with his offering.

As he finished, he pulled out, the last few dribbles of his cum smearing over Adam's asscheek as he eased himself away from him and onto his back. Relaxing back, he breathed out a quiet laugh. "Christ...." He gave it a few moments before reaching for the other's hand, squeezing it and then murmuring, "Did you cheat at all?"

"Not once," Adam returned, huffing out a soft laugh just after. "Never even dawned on me."

"Good... because I think I liked it too much to not repeat it."

"Any time you want. I mean it."

**The End**


End file.
